


Leaving Beacon Hills

by Zeusophobia



Category: Leaving Paradise - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Leaving Paradise, M/M, Multi, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeusophobia/pseuds/Zeusophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My smash up of a dorky teen novel that I love (Leaving Paradise by Simone Elkeles) and the dorky pairing of Sterek (Teen Wolf), with a side hint of another tv show (Wolfblood, I really like the way they portray some of the sides of the syfy that is Werewolf culture).<br/>The book is about an accident that changed the peoples lives who live in this small town (nothing too deep I promise) But I've added my own spin on it. Things may be edited and revised sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a writer, but I wanted this smash-up written and I wanted it written my way haha.. so be kind, be gentle, I'm new at this. Feed back Very welcome! SIDE NOTE: I don't own any of these, books, or tv shows.

Derek's POV  
364 days seemed like a life time in Department of Corrections or DOC as we inmates like to call it, but that doesn't even compare to the last hour, as I sit here and wait for a bunch of strangers to decide my fate.

"Just keep your head up and that smart mouth of yours in check and you'll do fine Hale." Officer Danes says.

I smirk at him, he says it likes it so easy, to try and convince a bunch of stuck up people who've never even met you. Unless you count what they've read in my file, on some piece of paper, like that's all you need to know before you ruin someones life. As I walk in and I take a look at the four people who have the power to send me back to lock-up or give me a second chance, a second chance that I think I well deserve. One drunken mistake over a year ago shouldn't get to define my future and what kind of person I will become. But when I sit down at look at their sullen faces I can tell that in their eyes they've already decided that I'm guilty and that I haven't done my time. They look at me like I'm some dumb Wolfblood jock who got drunk one night and maimed a kid at a party, they don't know what happened, they weren't there, who are they to judge.

I sit there, on the cold hard metal chair and staring at my hands. I take a deep breath and look up at my Judge, Jury, and Executioners. There are two middle age men, one slightly balding, the other with a hard looking face. The two women appeared to be a few years younger then the men, sit at a table across from me. They sit there with the same stone cold expression that reads "He's guilty, lock him up!" It's the female on the far left with the glasses that speaks first "As you know Mister Hale, We are here to discuss the terms of your impending release." "Yes, ma'am" I say. "I am ready to leave." Man this was going better then I thought it would be!

The stark looking man on right that snipes next "Hold on a moment there Hale, We are here to discuss your POSSIBLE release. Nothing is a guarantee here. Especially considering your condition.." That last bit struck a nerve with me, he thought since I was a wolfblood that I should be locked up. This was a large issue with the media today, and was one of the reasons that my conviction was rush to trail, and over faster then I could blink, let alone speak up for myself. "Your a wolfblood is that correct?" His gaze judging me the whole time he speaks.

I take a moment to keep my cool, I shoot the man a glare and answer "Yes, yes I am, it's been in my family for generations. Sadly I'm the only one to have a terrible incident occur from it. And we are not by fare the only wolfblood family in Beacon Hills."

The lady with the glasses shoots him a disappointing gaze, clearly he wasn't suppose to show his biased hatred towards wolfbloods, and then continues "We'd like to go back to the night of the incident, please tell us what happened."

"Umm.. " This is the part that I wasn't prepared for, I thought they would just ask me about my time in juvie... Not to reenact the worst night of my life. Didn't they already read the case file?

She obviously sees my hesitance "Please we would like to hear it in your own words, from your point of view if you will." She smiles encouraging me to continue.

"Yes, umm.." I didn't know where to start, this was harder then I expected. "I was at a party that night, celebrating a big win for the lacrosse team, we'd just beat our rival Fremont high." I smile remembering how great it felt to win.

"Mister Hale, we don't need to hear about your conquests. Get to the accident." The silent man cuts in with a stern face. He doesn't seem too welcoming, but his face didn't read harsh and unfair, just stern.

"Sorry, yes. I was drinking at the party, and had a bad reaction to a does of pot laced with wolfbane that someone had smoked up near me. I don't remember much from then on, other than shifting and going to run off the side effects, but I'm told that I ran into the boy I maimed on the side of the road near the party."

"Let's see.." He find his name in their files. "A Mister Stiles Stilinski? Is that correct?"

"Yes, Stiles... Later I showed back up at the party covered in blood, that is where the police found me.. Uh passed out on the lawn of the house party."

"That's when you admitted to what happened?" He continues to probe me with more questions.

"Yes, that is correct." I look down at my hands again ashamed.

"Why did you flee the scene? Why not stick around for help?"

"I panicked, once I'd realized what I done, I'd run back to the party, where I must have passed out."

The stark man on the right speaks again. "And how are we to know that you won't get smashed again, and maim someone else?" I can tell he's not on my side.

"I can't turn back time, but I can ensure that it won't ever happen again. The ingestion of alcohol was on purpose yes, but the accidental does of bad pot? That I can say will never happen again, I've never gone near the stuff and can't say I will again, I'm ashamed for I did and for how I reacted."

The assault continues "That's all fine, but how will we know that you will keep your word and keep your wolf in check? How are we to know that this isn't some ruse!" This feels like the trail all over again, the questions, the interrogation, the looks that everyone gave me, it starts to make me sweat and feel like I might not get out the way this man is harping me.

"Honestly? That was the WORST night of my life, and this past year has been the most brutal year that I could have imagined. I can honestly say that I never want to be here again, I never want to do anything to end up here." I sigh, it felt good to say it all, and have their faces change and actually look unbiased.

The younger woman, with the horrible pink ruffled shirt, who hadn't spoken a peep during the whole ordeal asks me the last question. "And from the past year here in the DOC what have you learned?"

Ah, yes time to tell them the hell I've been through and how I'm so sorry and their justice system has done right by me, blah blah blah... As they sit there waiting, waiting for me to gravel, to plead for my release, I can only think about how I don't deserve to be here with these criminals. I know they want me to plead for my freedom like some mutt but only in hell is when I'll beg someone for anything like a dog, let alone the freedom I've done my time for and that I deserve. I can tell this is my time to convince them to release me, I shift in my seat pretending to really think about my answer, making it look like it wasn't rehearsed and that I actually believe any of it, though I'm almost starting to... When I finally do speak, I've become calm "I've had a lot of time to reflect, and think on my actions that lead to me being here at the DOC," I hold for dramatic pause, "the bad life choices I've made, the abuse of alcohol and substances that led to me losing control of my wolf and maiming someone, and how I've realized that wasn't my life. I've learned not one lesson here, but many. Whether or not you decide to release me today not, will not change the progress I have made for myself and will continue to make." I almost consider faking a tear or two but that's just as bad as begging and my speech was close enough to it for my liking.

  
"Well Thank you for that mister Hale, uh now if you'll excuse us for a moment for your consideration." Again it younger woman in the middle who spoke, smiling as she did so. As I get up and head for the door I can already hear them start to whisper.

  
Not even a few minutes later I start to sweat, thinking that I might actually have to stay here in this god forsaken places longer, sharing a room with no door, no privacy, like an animal. At least they didn't have bars on our cages... yet. When I'm here I hate that I have to watch my back every second of the day it's exhausting and I'm getting tired of it. While the DOC is hardly prison, this wasn't as bad as a prison, but you still had to know who not to piss off and who not to show weakness too, or risk starting a fight. It was a fine line to walk and I was tired of it.

  
After what seemed like forever they beckon for me once more, and I head in ready to hear my fate. The younger of the two woman, the one with the smile, which I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not... starts to speak first in a quiet but pleasant voice. "Derek If I may," I nod, She looks down, blushing a bit, smile widening. "After great deliberations, we have come to an anonymous agreement."

  
The bald quiet mans face turns into a grimace as she continues to speak. "That you have shown great restraint in control of your wolf and have learned your lesson at a great cost, to not only those around you but yourself included. We believe that your debt to society has been paid here and shall be continued as community service upon your release at the beginning of the week. Your parole officer will be assigned and he will go over the terms if your probation. Congratulations Derek! We hope to never have to see you again here, and Good luck." She looks so happy and bubbly I thought she might actually get up and do a cheer for me. I wouldn't have even minded, she had a nice face and probably an even better body underneath all those ruffles.

After a moment of them staring at me I swallow. "Thanks, I mean Thank you this means a lot to me."

I get up and head out the door, where Officer Danes is waiting. He gives me his congratulations and leads me back to my cell... er room I mean. "You should pack up and get ready to leave, your parents will be here in the morning to pick you up. I'm really happy for you Hale, I just hope you don't fuck it up I'd hate to see you in here again."

I nod and smile "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Your welcome." He replies giving me a big grin. "So are you nervous to be heading back home?"

"Umm nah." I say knowing that its not quite true.

"Are you sure, You should be a bit more excited, what's going on?" Man the questions here are never ending.

"Uh, yea, I guess I'm a bit nervous, you know? About seeing my family, and my friends, about having to start school again." I can't believe I'm talking to this guy, I shouldn't be, he's a guard. Public enemy number one around this place "You know what never mind, I'm aces." I get up from my bed and start to pack hoping he'll get the hint that I'm done. obviously I was too subtle as he continues to give me his "Wisdom."

"It's fine to be nervous, even scared, it's hard to get back out there from being in a place like this. Just don't forget what you've learned here and you'll do great Hale." He walks out with that.

And in walks Jesus, one of 2 of my roommates, each "cell" holds four boys. Jesus's by far the only person close enough to call a friend here, but I still had to watch what I said and did around him, he was here for a reason after all. Jesus is a 6"1, 16 year old, Hispanic gangster, who got to the DOC by getting busted by the police for grand theft auto, hit and run, fleeing the seen, and assault. The only reason he's not in prison was because of the fact the he's underage, but that didn't stop them from throwing the book at him for not narcing on the guys in his gang. He's here for another year if he can keep his wolf and his anger under control, if not he'll likely be here till he's classified as an adult or some shit.

"Hey man." Jesus says "I heard your getting out of this hell hole, congrats man."

"Yea Thanks man, I can't wait to get back to a room with a freaking door." We laugh for a minute till the boy on the other bed starts to make whimper sounds. "Looks like your getting new roommate." I nod unenthusiastic-ally towards the small boys whimpering and crying on the bunk across the teeny ass room.

Boyd laughs "Yea What a little baby." Jesus says raising his voice so the boy can hear him. "And if that pendejo doesn't shut up by tonight I'll be showing him just why I'm in this place." The boys cries turn into hysteria. Fuck..

"Come on man don't scare him." I jest at Jesus and angle my body to yell at the boy. "Yo, he's kidding around man, just keep the water works to a minimal and you'll be fine."

"Whatever man, you always ruin my fun." I can tell he's kidding by the smirk on his face. Jesus turns and jumps on his bed, the bunk above the boys, making it sway and jerk just for extra effect, the boy flinches and curls up tighter pretending to sleep or some shit.

I finish packing and put my bags near the door frame and turn in for the night, not that I sleep much. I lay awake thinking about tomorrow and what it will be like, to return to Beacon Hills, to see my family and friends, to see my e-girlfriend Kate. I wonder if everything will be the same, will I just slide back into everything, back into my old life, to what it was like before the accident? Before I lost control and maimed Stiles Stilinski, before he ruined my life?


	2. STILES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Stiles's POV and his struggles.

Stiles POV 2.0

  
Lucas Nash, my physical therapist is literally sent from hell, pitchfork and all. "Come one Stiles, push, push harder, you can do it. That's it good, okay now, let's cool it down." I'm half glad as he starts to message the muscle in my scared leg, because it stops what he calls "encouraging" words I call it unhelpful and unnecessary yelling, but it also let's him continue to touch my ugly, messed up leg. I hate this part more, it feels oddly personal when he rubs my scares, making me feel raw and uncomfortably bare. And from here there's no escaping his lectures "Listen Stiles, I know you hate coming here,"

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Hey!" He swats at my good leg. "Don't role your eyes at me, listen to me! Your only going to get what you want out of this program if you put some actual effort into these sessions. Okay you can get up now."  
Relief floods me as i put my pants back over my legs and my shorts, "I know Lucas... It's just not working, I limp everywhere and still need to walk with my cane!"

Lucas sighs "Stiles, listen it takes hard work, your doing really great honestly, just remember to do your stretches and exercises at home, it'll pay off. I promise." He smiles like he truly believes it, making me almost believe too. I start to to defend myself, a hopeless cause apparently as Lucas cuts me off. "Don't lie to me Maggie." I can tell he's joking by the smile on his face. "Now I want to talk to you about changing your routine and your work out schedule for when your off in Spain, that's still going on right?"

"Yes, and I'm so excited, the last half of my senior year will be spent in Beautiful Spain and away from here." I smile. "No offense Lucas."

"None taken, but next therapy session I've scheduled an appointment with Dr. Greer to discuss your options for when you leave and will be on your own." He helps pull me up. "I'll see you next time Stiles." He hugs me and I head out to meet my mom in the parking lot.

As we Head to mom's work The cop shop, a local staple here in Beacon Hills, run by a retired cop John Davids . Mom tries to get me to open up.. again.. When will she learn. "So, sweetie how was Therapy? What did Lucas say? Do you think you'll be able to walk without the cane soon?" Beaming she turns to me for some answers.

"Oh umm, yea Luke's doing great, he says Hi by the way."

"Don't try to segway this conversation, little mister!" She jokes I know, but at the same time she's dead serious about the change of subject.

"Sorry.." I mutter "Anyways, he thinks I'm making real progress... But he's thinking about changing my routine.. He's set up an appointment with Dr. Greer." I end getting quieter hoping she won't ask more questions.

"Wait more! Honey your already trying so hard! Maybe I should talk with him about pushing you so hard, should I come to your appointment? I can have a talk with the doctor." And with that her worried face is out full force.

"No, mom, Luke's right. If I want to get rid of this cane I need to work harder at this, and I'l be fin at the appointment, you don't need to worry." There that should buy me sometime. Time to actually work on myself before the hurricane that is my mom goes after poor Lucas. We park and head in, on my way to my usual booth I wave hi to Parrish the young chef, training to be a police officer, and take a seat, starting in on my homework while mom grabs me usual dinner order.

Just as I'm getting frustrated as all hell and giving up on my trig assignment, the door to the diner chimes open and in walks my ex-friends Lydia and Allison with my cousin Issac all sporting their tennis gear. Allison, Lydia and I became fast friends when we made the tennis team in junior year, along with Scott... My neighbour, who is also my childhood best friend and... the younger sister of the man who sent me to the hospital and who I sent to jail. we haven't spoken since, I'm sure he blames me for the whole ordeal.

Anyways getting back on topic, sports in Beacon Hills were kind of a big thing back then and still are. Making the team gained us a small portion of popularity and small peak at the good life, and what a good life it was. It got us the good tables at lunch... The ones not near the trash cans and close to the trees, and invites to parties we could never dream of being invited too. As for my cousin Isaac, well, he was invited everywhere because he was just that, my cousin. Now though it looks like the tables have turned and I'm the odd one out.

As they approach I try and look small, so with any luck they won't see me. Since life has it out for me, my mother greets them. "Oh Hi gang! Why don't you sit with Stiles and keep him company while I work." She's clueless that they don't speak to me since I got kicked off the team (well politely asked it more like it, you know since the accident and not being able to walk let alone play tennis).

They give her fake smiles and nod their heads. "Sure, Miss's Stilinski." Issac replies.

"Oh honey, please call me Melissa!"

"Look who I found to keep you company Sweetheart!" My mom says everything cheerfully, ever present with her smile. I muster the best smile I can as they take their seats. The door chimes and Mom goes to seat the next customers.

Excitedly Isaac turns to Allison "Hey Alley" I remember when she use to hate being called that. "Can I come over early tomorrow and we can get ready for the party together?"

Allison looks awkwardly at me first, as if I wasn't suppose to know. She looks at Lydia first, who doesn't seem to be happy, then down at her hands before answering "Oh, um, yea that would be great." Giving Issac a weak smile and goes back to looking interested in her nails.

That's when Lydia, the saint that she is... pipes up in her snide voice, "It's just Peter Hale's party, the first party of the last year of school, nothing big..." ending it with a very sincere looking smile.. not!

Issac counters , much to Lydia grievance, "Oh my god, Lydia, please Peter Hale doesn't do anything small. I can't wait! Should be amazing!"

That awards Isaac a death glare from Lydia. "Whatever Issac, A parties a party. Your lucky your even invited." God Lydia can be such a bitch sometimes!

But not as big of a bitch as Karma, because at that moment my mother walks over, "Did I hear something about a party?" smiling never wavering, even as Lydia rolls her eyes.

"Stiles would just love to go to a party! Wouldn't you honey?" She continues enthusiastically turning to look at me, along with Allison and Isaac, Lydia just pulls out her phone and ignores us. 

"Oh, um, yea sure." I say weakly.

"You should totally come Stiles." Allison's voice almost is convincing even to me, but to my ecstatic mother she who is overjoyed, she sounds sincere.

"Great! Can you pick Stiles up?"

Lydia manages to crack a smile "Loved too... around 9 then?"

"Fantastic! Now Ladies, what can I get for you ladies?"

"I'll have a diet coke." Like eating might miraculously make Lydia fat.

Allison actually looks at the menu but not with much enthusiasm. "I'll have a diet coke as well... and a small side salad, no dressing, please." Allison receives a death glare from Lydia, "What I didn't eat lunch."

Issac now apparently a drone says "Same." While ducking his head away and handing my mom her menu.

"Okay then." Glancing at me, I shrug, what was I suppose to say. My mom leaves and so does all the air in the room it feels like. After a few moments of awkward silence, they turn to each other and start to gossip. Who's sneaking test answers, who's screwing who, and who came back from summer with a different nose and claimed she broke it. Only do they stop when my mother brings over my dinner, french onion soup, fries, and a large coke. "Here you go sweetie pie." I gulp and thank my mom as she leaves to go bust another table. Lydia looks like she might be sick at the sight of the food. Where as Allison and Issac just look hungry, they never use to have that look on their faces, before, before the accident.

As I start to pick at my food Lydia turns to me with a devilish smile, "So have you heard the news Stiles?" face looking unkind and uncaring.

"Heard what?" I ask shoving more fries in my mouth not caring what Lydia anymore. Since the accident I can't play tennis anymore so what was the point in watching what I ate, and the disgusting looks Lydia is giving me are well worth it. I turn to Allison and Issac looking for some kind of help or hint. They just gave me blank looks, not knowing where Lydia was going with this.

"That Derek was released today." She almost sounded happy. "And that he'll be back to school soon."

My face goes pale, or at least that's what it feels like, my hands clam up and my throat dries.The world starts to blur and move.

"OMG! Are you gonna be okay Stiles?" Sounding like my old friend again, Allison was always the nicer of the two.

I swallow my fear, hoping that it doesn't show, you couldn't when Lydia was around. "Um, No I hadn't heard." Giving a glare to Lydia then turning to answer Allison I muster a smile "Of course, I'll be fine." I knew my voice wavered and I was losing control, but what was a guy to do when he just found out that the guy you've had a crush on your whole life, and your ex-best friends brother, who went to jail for maiming him during a alcohol and drug enraged fit resulting in him losing the control of his wolf and shifting, then violently attacking me and leaving me on the side of the road to die. I feel like I might puke. "Excuse me." I manage as I hurry off to the bathroom, before I have a public panic attack.

I assume Allison or Isaac found my mom and told her what happened as a few minutes later, when I'm starting to calm down she storms in to find me rocking and crying the corner, "Oh Stiles honey! What happened??" I can hear the worry and stress in her voice from having to deal with me, as a single parent raising a traumatized crippled child.

My father left a few years ago and now lives with his new wife in Arizona. He calls me every now and again but they are starting to be further and further apart. Each call he promises to come and see me, but every time he fails to commit making up some sort of lame excuse. I don't tell my mom about it though, she doesn't need anything else to stress over.

We sit in the bathroom for a bit, her just rubbing my back, asking me what happened, and after I don't respond she just gives up and we welcome the silence. I sit up and rub at my face clearing it of snot and tears, probably looking like a mess. I catch my breath and try to explain without freaking out again. "Derek, He's, uh, He's" I pause to keep it together. "He's getting out of juvie. What am I suppose to do Mom? He's coming back!" I start to sob again. "What am I suppose to do if the shear mention of his name renders me useless and crying in a corner!"

I wait, she takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Stiles honey, take a deep breath. Your not useless, and if you feel like you won't be able to deal with this... with" She looks like it hurts to say his name aloud. "Derek being released, we can home school you, it's only one year till you graduate." Her face turns from hard to soft and caring. I can't let her do that, adding more stress and weight to her shoulders.

"Mom I can't do that." I feel better suddenly, having a rush of confidence, "No mom I can't do that, I won't let him take this from me, it's going to be my senior year and I want to enjoy it!" My fear and trauma turning into anger and hatred for the man who destroyed my life and future. I stand up and dust myself off. I look at my mom in my reflection in the mirror and see the weight that this has put on her. I turn around to her "Mom I want this, I want to face him, and show him that he has not effect on me."

"Okay Sweetie, I support your decision." I can tell she doesn't agree with me but that's what mom's do.

As we exit the bathroom, I can see my old friend's leaving the diner laughing, not giving me a second thought. This only fuels my hatred even more. That should have been me heading off to tennis practice, laughing, enjoying life... not limping everywhere I go, getting the wrong kind of attention, not from being a great athlete but from being a gimp. I fake a smile at my mom seeing the disappointment on her face "Wouldn't want them to be late for practice, the coach gets mean when your late." And hobble back to my table to pretend to eat... not that I can get my mind off of Derek Hale's return... OH GOD.

When my mom's shift ended I was in my room starting at my closet or my lack of a closet... The party was in less then an hour and I have nothing to wear. It's not like I even wanted to go to the stupid party, but if I had to go I at least wanted to look good, but not looking like I tried hard... It's even worse due to the pity invite that my mom got me, not that I'd tell her that, she'd never understand. I give up completely on looking half decent, and throw on a plaid shirt with a graphic tee underneath and some black jeans, it's not like people will be staring at my clothing. I don't even try to tame my unruly hair, no amount of hair gel could manage my willful mane.

When I head downstairs I find my mom waiting for me looking very gitty, and excited holding a big shopping bag from the mall. She thrusts it at me "This was suppose to be a surprise for your birthday, but I thought you could use it tonight!" She barely waits for me to open the bag before she pulls out the brand new leather jacket and holds it out for me. "Come on! Try it on! Go ahead!"

I shrug the jacket it on, before she can put it on for me! "Oh mom you shouldn't have!" I smile, knowing that money was tight and it couldn't have been cheap.

"Honey don't worry, you deserve it! Your doing so well with your therapy!" She beams. "You look fantastic, I hope you have fun tonight."

It did look pretty good actually, I wasn't built or anything, but with my broad shoulders I pulled it off nicely. "It's great mom, Thank-you, really."

"Your welcome! Oh and here, I've made a list of emergency contacts just in can't reach me and want to go home." I take the note and look at it, she's written down every number I can think of and 911 just in case I could forget the number.

"Mom." I laugh. "I think I'm old enough to know the number for the police station." 

She laughs with me "I know, I know, just call me okay?"

"I will mom." Outside I can hear a car pull up and honk twice, I grab my cane and head to the waiting car. Allison's behind the wheel looking super cute in a mini dress with beautiful flowers in her curly hair. Lydia's taken shotgun, sporting a very low cut black croptop and a high waisted skirt, all showing off her amazing figure, topping it all off with 6" heels that look like they could kill... Just like there owner. Isaac who's behind Allison is wearing a floral button up with rolled up sleeves. He's smiling (genuinely it seems) and shoves the door open for me. I getting in after great struggle, Allison's SUV was higher then my mom's car, we then head out. My palms already sweating.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Derek's POV  
It's Monday morning, I'm sitting in the DOC front entrance waiting for my dad, he's over half an hour late, but he never was the most punctual person ever. The lady at the reception desk, she an over weight Asian, who keeps giving me the stink eye, and huffing at me. I can tell that she doesn't like that I'm sitting here, that she hates that she has to be in the presence of a convict even more then she already does working here. I can't believe that this is what I'm going to have to get use to, the looks, the staring, people whispering behind my back, I can't believe what my life has turned into. *HONK HONK* A car blares it's horn outside, I turn to see it's my dad's SUV, he won't even come inside. I pucker my lips at the receptionist and as I head out the door I can hear her gasp, like I just shot her, it gives me a chuckle.

I get in the car and notice that my dad's the only one in the car, no mom, and no Scott. He gives me his best smile, "Hi son, sorry I couldn't come in." Couldn't or wouldn't is more like it. "We need to be quick here, I can't leave your mom alone too long, and your brother hasn't been much help of late."

"Why can't you leave mom alone," I can see the hesitation in his face. "Dad, what's wrong with mom?" He's starting to really worry me. "Please tell me."

He sighs "She's not doing to well, since you left." He means since I was locked up but he'll never say it. "She's been having a hard time dealing with everything, it's a small town and people talk. She's going to therapy and she's on.." I can tell her conditions hitting him hard too. "She's on anti-depressants. I think their helping her, the doctors are trying to get the right combination of drugs that will help her the most."

"She's depressed?" I say it shocked, my mother was the biggest busy body in Beacon Hills, on the PTA, and at all the cake walks, helping with all the town events, and such. "What happened?"

"You went to jail Derek!" He's almost at a yell when he looks over at me. "Oh Derek I'm sorry.." The hurt showing on his face.

"It's okay... I... I didn't know how hard it had hit mom." If I didn't feel like shit I defiantly did now.

"It hit us all hard. Your mother especially, her and her wolf aren't doing so well, they don't seem to be on the same page for what best for her." He doesn't seem like he's going to elaborate so I just leave it be.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, giving me time to think, which was never a good thing.

When I arrive the town seems like a ghost town, eerie and quiet. The house too, dad tells me that mom's taking a nap (apparently she does it often now) and Scott's in his room shutting out the world. I thank my dad for the ride, hug him and tell him I too need a nap or at least some alone time.

The house, my room all look the same, but the person heading into Scott's room isn't the same, it's my brother but it's the goth and all black version of him. He turns to me smiling, and I catch a glimpse of the old Scott if only for a second, his smile falters but he still hugs me.

"Derek, I'm so glad your home."

"Me too Scott, me too." And I meant it. "Scott, what's going on with mom?"

"Oh, I don't really want to talk about it." He turns his his head towards the ground.

"Scott we have to talk about it, what's happening to our family?" I can't believe he's acting like this, like he's the one who's been locked up for the past year. I grab his shoulders making him look at me.

He wrenches out of my grasp. "Leave me alone." He says as he slams his door.

I sigh and finish making my way to my room. It's just as I left it, other then my mom's been through and has cleaned it all spotless. I flop on my bed and look around, the old poster on my walls seem irrelevant now. My lacrosse gear sitting in the corner collecting dusk, and my head board full of pictures, me and my team mates, a few of my family and many of Kate... Most of which she put up. I take one down and look at it, we were so happy back then, I wonder if we will just slide back into a relationship. As I lay there just thinking I can hear kids hollering and driving around. There must be a big party some where, always is. I find my old cell and charge it, texting my cousins and best friend Peter Hale. His response is almost immediate, and I answer my phone.

"Hey man, heard you were getting out!"

"Just got home, What's going on?"

"Huge party at my place going on, get your ass over here, and bring that sorry ass brother of yours with you, maybe we can get him drunk and see if we can find him a girl."

"Sounds like a plan, let me shower and I'll be over.." I sigh "And I'll what I can do about Scott, some fun might be good for him." I'm smiling by the time I hang out and jump in the shower.

By time I'm out and ready, hair freshly gel'd and shoes tied, Scott is waiting for me at the door. Dress in all black and a fresh looking lip ring, completing his emo look to a T.

"Come on man, can you go change and take that thing out of your mouth please." His attitude is really starting to piss me off.

"I don't even want to go, so why should I change." With that he head out to my car and gets in.

By the time we get there it's nine o'clock and the parties in full swing. We head straight for the beer, I grab Scott and I one and make him chug it with me. After that I hand him another one and he's off to god knows where. I pour my self a second, for a bit of liquid courage, and set out to find Peter. When I do find him he's in a mass of sweaty people on a makeshift dance floor all grinding on each other. He spots me and heads over, leaving a bunch of sad looking girls.

"DEREK!" He yells, his volume button is always broken when he drinks. "Your looking good!" He pulls me into a hug, and then punches me in the arm. "Man you've bulked up in prison!" I don't bother correcting him that it was only juvie, let them think of me as the big bad ex-con.

What he's saying was true. There wasn't much to do in DOC other then school, and working out, meaning I've gained lots of weight in muscle. The rough work outs helped me focus and stay in line. Making me work and concentrate on keeping my wolf in check and under control.

"Yea man, prison it's a good work out, you should try it some time I joke." We both laugh and I take a look around. "So have you seen Kate around?" I try to sound nonchalant as I ask about my ex, and take a sip hiding my smile.

"Uh.. No I don't think I've seen her, but you know Kate always making an entrance." He smiles at me and excuses himself to get another beer.

After that I didn't see Peter for the rest of night, I do however find one Miss Kate Argent drinking and dancing out back. I watch her for a while sway to the music moving her hips, man have I forgotten how sexy she could be. She spies me watching and saunters over putting on a show as she does. She saunters almost right into my lap, "Hey there big guy. How's it going?" Touching me everywhere she can, feeling up my biceps, running her hands through my hair. Damn did it feel amazing.

"I'm doing okay, I was just enjoying the show." I flash her a grin and start my hands all over her body, down her arms and resting on her ass. "So did you miss me." I pull back her hair and start to whisper in her ear, "Did you miss me at night when you were alone, when you were lonely, hmmm?" I'm trying to crack that hard exterior of hers, I use to be able to make her blush so easily. I can see now that I'm not the only one who got a little harder over the past year.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my little show, I put it on just for you." She leans back showing me her great body. "But I can't get back into this right away, back into us.." She hesitates then. "I need sometime, okay?" Her smile back on as she gets up.

"Yea, no problem." I know she's just playing hard to get, she always did love the chase. "Gives me a chance to play the field." I wink at a guy behind her just to show her how cool I am with her needing some "Time."

She looks behind her then huffs off away from me, making me laugh. God I didn't miss that, all the drama, but I did miss they way she walked away.

Once she's out of sight I take it as my que to look around, I say Hi to many people, and many say Hi to me. Some I know and some know me, they only know me for what I've done, and not for who I am. After filtering through most of the crowd and all of their imposing questions I find a bench out past the pool and and sit there with my beer.

I listen to party and just watch. This use to be my life, going to parties, hooking up with random girls... Well that was until Kate came along and scared any girl off, or guy... I smile at the thought, it blew Kate's lid off when she found me with a guy, man that was a fun night. We were off and on again all through our relationship, at the time we were off but that still didn't mean she liked it nor kept had it kept her from holding it against me for the rest of the time we were off and on. She'd found me in the bathroom at one of the many parties that year with my pants around my ankles and Josh, no wait Jake, Adam! I think it was Adam at least... Yea, anyways he was on his knees, and I think you get the picture. The worst part? I finished right as she barged in, coming straight down Andrews throat, He wasn't happy that I finished in his mouth let alone that he didn't get to start or even finish. Kate had promptly dragged me out of there and began to yell at me for the rest of the night.

Anyways my vantage point from the bench gave me the best opportunity for people watching. I can see the couple in the gazebo to my left making out, verging on public sex. The crowd of girls dirty dancing with each other in hopes to get the attention from the boys watching practically undressing them with their eyes. The rowdy group of boys on the far right, most of which where on the wolfblood lacrosse team, were playing beer pong and chugging beer from a funnel. You have the twin forwards Aiden and Ethan Gallager. Our amazing goalie Danny Mahealani, Jackson Whittemore's best friend. Jackson's a total douche, I could never figure out why such a nice guy would be friends with him. Jackson's our shooter, a decent one too, I hear that he's taken over my role as team captain. There are a few new faces, the big black guy he's a bit of a loner but I think his name is Boyd, I believe he plays defense and from what I hear he's a tank.

I do a once over again, raking the faces of my old friends and fellow high schoolers. Nothing peaks my attention till I spot the local school bisexual douche bag, Matt Daehler, he hits on anything that can walk... Or limp in this case. As I leave my seat as an on looker I can see that his newest prey is Stiles Stilinski.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Stiles' POV**

  
As soon as we got to the party everyone went their separate ways, leaving me on standing there alone. Lydia left us first to go find her jerk of a boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. The lacrosse team captain, and all around douchebag. He flirts with anyone and everyone, and is the worlds biggest bully. I know that sounds childish, but he was before the accident and he still is now. He calls me the gimp with the limp... Creative I know, it caught on and many people call me it, or the more tactful ones shout it at me. Allison according to Issac, He truly was the school's worst gossip, anyways according to Issac, Alley has a secret admirer and thinks that this is her chance to suss him out. And as for Issac, well he tried to stick next to me, we went and got a drink from the keg, standing around for a bit but I could tell that he want to go talk to some girls, he kept looking in their direction and smiling, they in return would giggle.

"Issac! Just go talk to them!" I plead with him. "Don't feel obligated to hang out with me, I'll be fine." I shove him in their direction, and laugh at him.

He looks back at me and smiles "Thanks Stiles, I'll come find you in a bit!" The girls giggle some more as he approaches.

I turn and get myself another beer, then wander through the party. I figured it might be hard since it was quite a rowdy, but people moved away from me, they moved away and whispered in front of me. I was use to people staring at me, silently judging me but they weren't being so silent now. I chugged my beer and get another, then another, soon I was completely smashed and didn't care what they thought or how they looked at me. I also didn't care when I saw Derek with Kate, I guess they were back together again like nothing ever happened, I didn't care about them so much that I poured myself another drink and forgot about them some more.

While wondering around I saw Lydia and Jackson arguing on the front lawn, she probably caught him hitting on some freshman. He liked his prey easy, and the freshman were eager to please, especially eager to please the lacrosse captain in hopes of gain some sort of social status and not just the status of being easy. Issac was still dancing with those girls, a goofy smile across his face, and Allison flirting up a storm in the kitchen with an older boy who I'd never seen before. He was cute, and tall with a nice body but he was sporting long hippy hair which he'd pulled into a bun, that was a big no on so many levels. Why man-buns were becoming a thing I'll never know. It made me smile, knowing that Lydia was fighting and that Issac and Allison were happy though. Me however, I wasn't, what I was though was drunk. Walking away from the party and it's on goers I find a lounge chair near the pool to rest my leg on. The booze may help take my mind away from my pain, it can't do it forever.

Just as my leg starts to mellow out and going with it my buzz, Matt Daehler, the school's friendliest man whore walks up and sits down next to me. "STTILEss stiLINsskiiii in the flesh." He slurs while walking his fingers up my thigh, up along my arm to my shoulder then boops me on the nose, goofy grin spread across his face "How the heck are you?" His speak has improved drastically. He racks his eyes over me, turn his goofy grin into a sexy smirk that most guys couldn't pull off, Matt surprisingly did.

I laugh. "Matt, what do you want?" I don't put a mean tone on it, because it's nice having someone talk to me and pay me some attention. It felt great.

"Stiles, Stiles, so paranoid." He flashes that smile again at me and I'm practically melting in his arms. "I saw you from over there." He points next to the keg where a blonde girl is flashing everyone her panties while doing a keg stand. "And I thought to myself what a shame it was that you were all alone sitting here without me."

"I can't tell if that was a really good line or if I'm a bit too drunk." I think that was flirting.. that was me trying to flirt right?

"Oh, It wasn't a line, but if it's working, then, uh." He slides closer to me and puts his arm around me "Then by all means, think of it as a line that was amazing, and is working in my favor."

He dips his head towards me, and I feel my heart beat go into over drive as he touch his lips gently to mine and smiles at me when I don't move away. He takes that as his cue and leaps right into my mouth with his tongue. It's a bit of a surprise at first but after getting over the taste of cheap whiskey, it was fantastic. His mouth was warm and inviting and he knew just where to put his hands... Then his hand moves... Not to my crotch but to my scars, drawing little lines like he knew where they were... "Show me them." He breathes in between kisses. "Stiles, Can I see them? Your Scars."

It felt like a punch to the stomach. I pull back from him astonished. Then the realization comes across my mind, "Are you only being nice to me to.." I stutter on the verge of a panic attack. "To get me to show you my scars?" I feel like I'm going to puke.

"No, Stiles, No.. " He looks away with a glimpse of embarrassment on his face. When he looks back up at me he continues. "I just thought... It would be cool to see them." He reaches in again.

"No! Get away from me!" I try and get up but he pulls me down again.

"Stiles, please just listen, give me a chance to.." He never got to finish because Derek lifts him up from the pool chair and throws him on the grass, then jumps on him. People start to gather to watch, pulling out their phone to record, and chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I try to get them to stop "Derek get off of him! DEREK!!" I scream at them too no avail, I wasn't going to be heard over the chanting. So I jump right in and try to pull Derek off of Matt. But that's like adding a cripple to a bar fight... Wait that was exactly what is was like. I get nowhere fast but end up with Derek's elbow in my face putting me flat on my ass. Everyone gasps, and the chanting, the yelling and the fight all stop and everyone turns to look at me, the cripple. If I thought I was going to puke before I certainly was now, I can feel my panic attack creeping up at me as Derek gets off of Matt, his eyes turning back into human from his yellow wolf pair, proving just how close he was to losing his wolf... Again.

"Stiles, Stiles please look at me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." His eyes soften as he speaks, inching slowly closer to me. "Stiles are you okay? Please let me help.."

I don't let him finish, as his words strike me 'he didn't mean to hit me?' Once again my sorrow and near panic attack melt away turning to pain and anger, giving me a false confidence fueled by adrenaline. "You didn't MEAN TO HIT ME?" I yell, hobbling up. "YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT ME? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? LIKE YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO ATTACK ME AT THAT PARTY A OVER A YEAR AGO??! LIKE YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE ME TO DIE ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD SO YOU COULD GO OFF AND PARTY SOME MORE!!" I shove at him with all my strength, not that he moved or even flinches, my strength was no match for his. "Your a big bully Derek and you think everyone should treat you differently, and they do not because they like you but because they are scared of you! Scared that you'll loose control and maim them too!" I'm not sure when the tears had started to fall but they were full force by the time I left Derek with his mouth hung open and everyone shocked and confused.

I walk as fast as I can manage on my leg, out past the on lookers and out onto the road. The cold air helps me calm down but soon the adrenaline leaves my body from the fight, and my leg feels like it might give out making me stop and look around. There was nothing around me, why did this fucking party have to be in butt fuck now where... Oh right Peter Hale's parents owned half of freaking Beacon Hills! I sit down on the curb and rub my leg looking around. The cold air soon starts to chill my bones and then I realize, OH FUCK! My jacket! I took it off at the party... and my cell phone was still in the pocket... Now I'm truly fucked.

"Looking for this?" I jump, I didn't even hear Derek's car pull up. He's dangling my coat between his fingers over the edge of his window.

"Leave me alone Derek." I turn away from him hoping he'll take the hint. After he doesn't drive away I get up and start to walk again much to my legs demise. It protests the whole time as I walk away from him.

I hear can his camaro creep forward following me. "Get in the car Stiles." He pleads "Please Stiles." He sighs, that's when I think he's going to drive away. Instead that's when the yelling starts, good thing that we were out in the middle of nowhere, because he got good and loud. "STILES MARGERY STILINKSI!" I gasp as I turn to glare at him. I told him my middle name in confidence when we were little, it was embarrassing and he promise to never tell anyone. "Finally! Stiles get in the car" Again with the yelling, that starts my legs moving onward. I hear his car stop, awesome he finally got it in his thick head to leave me alone but I hear his car door slams and his loud foot steps as he starts after me.   
"I swear to god Stiles if you don't get in that car... I'll... I'll put you in it myself." That has me stopped, cuz I know he'll do it. "Yea that got your attention didn't it? I will Stiles I swear I will." I can see the sincerity in his face, a face that looks warn from the past year. "I promise Stiles that I never meant to hurt you, tonight or.." His voice wavers. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Or that night. I'm sorry, I really am."

I gap at him, he never did actually apologize to me or at least look like he might have meant it. That's when he runs at me quicker then I could react to and lifts me up and over his shoulder. "Oh God Derek put me down." I kick at him and shove, he just ignores me.. I hate that he's so strong.. Stupid wolfblood... He places me into the passenger side, buckling my seat belt and closing the door, not before turning on the child safety lock. "Derek!" I yell banging on the window but he can't hear me through the closed door, I glare at him as he walks around and gets in. His smug smile makes me turn away and proceeding to glare out the window. I try to give him the cold should all the way home, he wouldn't leave it be. Derek never could, even as children he always knew how to get me to talk or smile, usually through tickling me, his last resort. This time he just babbled insipidly.

"So I hear the weathers going to be good this year?" Turning his head to me like that's all it takes to get me to talking. "Okay, means coach will have a nice turn out at try out, and I hear the teams been really struggling." Yea like their number one starting striker going jail wasn't a big enough hit, the fields dried out and had to be replaced eating up a bunch of them teams funds. "I also hear that Scott quit when I, uh, went away." Yea that's one way to put it. He babbles some more but I loose interest when he starts talking about politics. "Are you even listening to me Stiles? Stiles I'm talking to you here! You can't just ignore ME!" He sighs running his hand through his hair. He use to do it when we were kids and he was stressing over anything. I always thought he'd go bald but his scalp is full of lushes hair that makes you want to run your hand though his hair and pull on it. He smacks his fist against the steering wheel bringing me back from my thoughts "THIS ISN'T FAIR! FOR ME OR FOR ANYONE IN THIS SITUATION AND YOU NOT TALKING TO ME ISN'T HELPING!" I flinch as he finishes he must have noticed because he calms down and goes quiet for the remainder of the ride.

Pulling up to my house he pushes the unlock button for my door and reaches over to shove it open, when he moves back to his seat I can see that his eye have still changed and remain yellow. His eyes always use to take my breath away whether he was human or wolf, but now they haunt my dreams. I get out quickly but not quick enough to get away from his words.

"Your not the only one who's life has been hell his past year, when are you going to realize that?" He rolls up his window and drives away, leaving me staring after him.


End file.
